The Red and White Dress
by Hawkflight7
Summary: A glance here, a glance there. She thought the girl had stopped following her around, in reality she had just been waiting for a chance to take her away from the famous Harry Potter. To show the woman what true love was. Well, wouldn't that be something if she finally succeeded?


**The Red and White Dress**

**Summary: A glance here, a glance there. She thought the girl had stopped following her around, in reality she had just been waiting for a chance to take her away from the famous Harry Potter. To show the woman what true love was. Well, wouldn't that be something if she finally succeeded?**

**For The Ravishing Romance Competition-Easy, The Unheard Of Pairing Challenge, and The Mix It Up Challenge. I'm getting addicted to these challenges apparently... bad challenges! *slaps it's wrist* Stop dancing all seductively infront of me!**

**Prompts used: sleeping and tulips.**

It was a few years since Voldemort was defeated at Hogwarts, a few years since Ginny Weasely was officially Harry's girlfriend. They even lived together, in a flat in London. The building at the corner of the street, somewhere between Revelry Drive and J-Nips Road-there was a story behind the second one though she had never asked the other residents what it was. She figured something to do with the cold winter nights, or perhaps something more perverse.

She would never know. Quite honestly she didn't quite care. What she did care about was that annoying noise coming from her side. Jarring, out of place, and soon to be giving her a headache if she couldn't find the button. Harry had insisted on having a muggle alarm clock. She still wasn't entirely sure what that was about but she didn't mind it. Until it started screaming that is.

Her hand roamed up and bonked against the side, sending it toppling to the floor and she heard a sickening crack as it broke upon impact. Well, atleast it was silent again. She took a moment to rub at her eyes letting out a small yawn as she did. When her hands fell away she glanced to the empty side of the bed. Of course. Harry had to get up early for Auror training and then he got home late. She almost felt sorry for him but then again he smiled a lot after having come from there so obviously even with the packed schedule he had it couldn't be all bad.

With a sigh Ginny pushed herself up from the bed, swinging her legs over the side as she reached out a hand to grab her wand. Muttering a series of spells the clock reasemblled it self shortly after the words were said, then floated up to settle back on the side dresser.

_Bang._

She glanced up at the sound of someone knocking on the door and called after it, "Be right there!" Pulling on her robe she walked down the 'hallway' really it was like a patch of square that didn't belong in any other room and was just there to seperate them for about a foot in width. Entering the living room she walked over to the door and opened it to come face-to-face with the mail man. She knew immedietly that she had gotten a package that wouldn't have fit in her mail box and dutifully took the clipboard from her before he could even speak and signed off on it. After exchanging the clipboard for the package she said a quick, "Have a good day." before shutting the door and setting the package down on the coffee table inside.

It was large, about one and a half feet in both directions to form a square box. By the looks of it the height was the same. On top was her address, printed in bold.

**Ginevra Weasely**

**637 Revelry Drive**

**# 56**

**London**

There was no indication of where it had come from. She cast a few quick charms to make sure there were no jinxs waiting for her before opening the box.

Inside she could see only half the box was filled, but a covering of black silk that crisscrossed over the top hid what was below from view. Her gaze wouldn't even notice that until around ten seconds later though. Ontop of the expanse of silk layed a single red rose, the tip of the petals were the color of amethyst and every once in a while she caught a speck of it lower in the flower. There was no doubt in her mind who this was from.

_Rose Zeller._

Her heart pounded so hard she could hear it echoing in her ears. From back in her years at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff girl who had been rather infatuated with her. It had stopped after she graduated, but she still remembered all the ways Rose tried to worm herself into her heart.

Placing little heart-shaped chocolates into her bag when no one was looking, warm breath on the back of her neck in a crowded room as tantalizing whispers filled her mind. Rose would always be gone the second she turned around. It made her wonder if she was just hallucinating at times, if her mind was just playing tricks on her. That had led to her rather serious thinking that she may actually be attracted to the same sex. The younger Hufflepuff girl had always been soft on the eyes; pale skin, just a tinge of pink on her cheeks at all times, light blue eyes that glowed in the moonlight, long dark blonde hair that got pulled up into intricate designs during the holidays, full red streaked lips that hid bright white teeth underneath. It wasn't unreasonable to be attracted to a person like that.

But, she thought she had stopped this game, of well, courting.

Of course there was evidence lying right infront of her that she hadn't. Ginny reached down into the box to pick up the rose raising it to her face to give a little sniff. The fragrance was overwhelming to her senes. Apples and cinnamon. She could almost feel the sweet taste on her tongue as it wrapped around her. Warming the cold spot on her heart.

She shook her head quickly to chase away the fog encroaching on her mind. Setting the flower down she reached inside to run a hand over the black ribbons, fingers pulling away at the soft silk. Her eyes widened the more it fell away to the sides to reveal what lie beneath it. White shown though little wisps between the fabric, red following soon after. With a gasp she pulled the article up from the box.

The dress uncoiled in her hands, flowing down like water to brush against the surface of the table. The red darkened and lightened at different points to heighten the visually intricate design. It was flower imprints covering the white dress from the shoulder straps to mid-thigh. After a second of staring she realized it was of tulips.

She bit at her lip, nervous now. The symbolic meaning of the flower and varying colors was not missed on her. Though she wondered how Rose could possibly know about her and Harry's relationship to that level. It was a screaming image of love and devotion. One of her whispers kept echoing from the past to enter into her mind.

_"It doesn't just mean love, Ginevra. That changes with the tone."_

The double meaning of that sentance hadn't been lost on her either. What with the way her voice had dipped down an octave to hiss a single suggestive word. Then disapear. She was rather good at that. Disapearing then popping back up. If she didn't know that they were so rare Ginny would have sworn that the girl had an invisible cloak on hand.

There was also the fact that she was starting with that beautiful eyes thing again.

She set the dress down ontop of the table looking back into the box to see a smaller box and a letter lying on top of it. Ginny bit her lip. She shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't consider opening it. That it would be best to throw all of this stuff away. It would be cheating on Harry if she accepted any of the gifts. She had told the same thing to herself in sixth year when they started going out and she still got those little chocolates, sometimes with a message in ancient runes carved into the top. Her hands clutched at the edge of the box for a good minute before diving down to pick it up.

She could never ignore that girl. Rose Zeller had played her game well. Pulling at her heart strings one by one, snapping down any attached to the boys at school to pin it to her own. Almost like a trophy.

Tearing open the letter she pulled the small sheet of paper out.

_My Ginevra,_

_I know I haven't talked to you in awhile. Forgive me as I was busy evading my parent's marriage arrangements. I want you, and no one else. If you ever felt the same please come over in the gift I gave you._

_In the box is a tea cup, it'll take you to my place when you're ready._

_Don't keep me waiting love._

Her heart was doing little flips in her chest and she raised a hand to settle over the skin there to try and calm it's gallop. There was a portkey in that little black box, and it would take her to Rose. She smiled softly, feeling a wet path carve down her cheek. Lifting a finger she swiped away the tear and pulled her clothes off before sliding the dress on. Ginny went over to the bathroom to apply a little mascara, light red lipstick to match a shade of the dress. Brushing through her hair before applying a single white coat on her eyelids. After cleaning it all up and putting the makeup kit back where it was she was standing in the living room again.

Clutching that little black box in her hands. She opened it to find a white tea cup within, a light purple swirl running along the sides in a neverending cycle. Ginny smiled at the little message that sent to her. They were always connected no matter where they went. She laughed softly. Rose had always been obssesed with symbolism.

Touching the cup she felt the world begin to spin around her, flashing in greys and whites. Soon she would be by her side. Soon she would have what her heart desired from the beginning of their game. Soon.


End file.
